Coming home
by bethanie
Summary: With the winds, comes new faces. New faces that are enjoyed. New loves. (old ff)


I usually don't like fanfictions, but, for Dawson's Creek, I figured I would write one. This was written a few years back, when I started to watch Dawson's Creek. If you have questions or comments about this, Email me at Bethy@Ihavepms.com, or Bethanyhughes@excite.com.  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
Coming Home.  
  
  
  
It Begins in a quiet little town, named Capeside. In one of the loosest households. People say it contains a disfunctional family, I say the familly just challenges itself.  
  
Witter's House.  
  
Pacey Witter: Dad, I can't believe you! I-I'm not going to milatary school!  
  
Mr. Witter: Pacey..  
  
(Pacey leaves his house before his father can get in another word. He catches up with Dawson Leery at the creek.)  
  
Leery's House.  
  
Rachael: So, mom Where's Dawson?  
  
Mrs. Witter: He went to meet Pacey.  
  
Rachael: Pacey? You mean Pacey Witter? As in the Pacey that used to come tease me, EVERY day?  
  
Mom: Yep.  
  
(Rachael glances out the window and see's two tall figures making their way up the road to the house)  
  
Rachael: Found him!  
  
(She races out of the house and towards the two boys)  
  
Pacey: Hey Dawson? Who's that incredible blonde running towards us?  
  
Dawson: That would be my sister, Rachael.  
  
Pacey: Little Rachael? The......  
  
Dawson: By the looks of it, she's not little anymore.  
  
(Rachael runs up to the and jumps on Dawson hugging him.)  
  
Rachael: Hey Dawson! Pacey..  
  
Pacey: Rachael, looking good.  
  
(Dawson shoots Pacey a look of unapproval.)  
  
Dawson: Hi! How was school?  
  
Rachael: Well, I didn't quite fit in, I guess I'm not prep material.  
  
Pacey: What Dawson!? She's a woman, it's prefectly...  
  
Dawson:Yeah, I guess I figured that when you came home, you'd be a total snob, I mean especially with Grams, and Gramps.  
  
Rachael: Nope. I actually only had a few friends that weren't snobbish.  
  
Pacey: Huh. Movie night tonight Dawson?  
  
Dawson: Yeah, Jo will be by later.  
  
Rachael: Hey, what's movie night?  
  
Pacey: A night where Dawson, Joey, and I get together and watch movies. Jen used to join us before she moved back to New York to be with Chuckie.  
  
Rachael: Chuckie?  
  
Dawson: Hey Pace, you up for it tonight?  
  
Pacey: Yeah, Rach?  
  
(Dawson gives Pacey a "You had to do that" look)  
  
Leery's House.  
  
Mrs. Leery: Joey just called! She's on her way over!  
  
Dawson: Okay, we'll be up in my room.  
  
Mrs Leery: Hello Pacey.  
  
Pacey: Mrs. Leery, any cookies?  
  
Rachael: I'll bring some up.  
  
Dawson: Thanks, you better hurry if you're watching too.  
  
Dawson's Room.  
  
Dawson: Man. You are totally liking the way my sister looks.  
  
Pacey: Well, yeah. After McPhie left, I couldn't get over her, and Dawson Leery, I think your little sister might just be my answer to freedom, in an odd sort of way.  
  
Dawson: Ah. Well, then, just don't push her, or go to fast with her, even if she wants it. I can't, and won't see her heart broken.  
  
Pacey: Hey, I wouldn't do that. Besides, that's even if she likes me.  
  
(Josephine Potter climbs through the bedroom window.)  
  
Joey: And who wouldn't like the irresitible Mr. Witter?  
  
Pacey:Hey Joey.  
  
(Rachael walks into the room)  
  
Dawson: Joey, you remember my sister Rachael.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Wow! You look well, great. It's been too long, you gotta visit more often.  
  
Pacey: What are we watching first?  
  
Joey: It's my turn to pick! Unless, Rach, you wanna pick?  
  
Rachael: No, you go ahead.  
  
Joey: Okay, Then... Litte Man Tate!  
  
commercial break ----GET SNACKS!!!!!!!!------ subliminal message  
  
(Rachael yawns.)  
  
Rachael: Well.. wasn't that good! How about ET next... I grew to love that movie out west.  
  
Dawson: Joey's favorite. Let's watch. Pace, you staying tonight?  
  
Pacey: If I fall asleep, then yeah.. if not, then I don't know.  
  
Rachael: Is there any room on the floor, or the bed? This chair is *really* uncomfortable.  
  
Pacey: Plently.  
  
(Rachael grabs a blanket from Dawson's bed and lays on the floor next to Pacey.)  
  
Joey: Drew Barrymore at such a young age, it's kind of funny.  
  
Dawson: Created through the mind of, none other than Steven Speilburg. Wonderful.  
  
Joey: Yeah. What, Pacey, no opinion?  
  
(She crawls to the end of the bed, and sees Rachael and Pacey, sleeping.)  
  
Joey: Uh, Dawson, I think we have a problem.  
  
Dawson: What's that?  
  
Joey: They're sleeping. Together.  
  
(Dawson gets up and looks)  
  
Dawson: Not together, by each other.  
  
Joey: Same difference. You're actually okay with this?  
  
Dawson: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Joey: Dawson Leery! That is your little sister!  
  
Dawson: And one of my best friends.  
  
Joey: You don't see the problem?!  
  
Dawson: No. Joey, I understand why they are doing this.  
  
Joey: Why are they?  
  
Dawson: Rachael hasn't been around guys all that much, and Pacey thinks Rach may be his answer to getting over Andie.  
  
Joey: So, to Pacey, Rachael is REBOUND material?  
  
Dawson: That's not how it is. I don't know Jo. Maybe, I'm not okay with it, but I just want them to be happy.  
  
Joey: Dawson, you have a good heart! but, I don't like it!  
  
(She kisses Dawson slightly on the lips, he looks back at her, and moves in for a more passionate one)  
  
(The sun begins to break throught the blinds on Dawson's windows, waking Pacey. Expecting to see Rachael asleep in his arms, Pacey is alarmed when his arms are empty. He casually walks to her room, to find her at her vanity with a robe on, and a towel on her head.)  
  
Rachael: Hey, tired?  
  
Pacey: No, not really. What time did you get up? Like 7?  
  
Rachael: 7:30 actually. It's hard for me to sleep in.  
  
Pacey: Did you watch the movie? Cause, I didn't catch a glimpse.  
  
Rachael: Nope. I've seen it a million and two times though, so it wasn't too much of a disapointment.  
  
Pacey: Yeah. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, tell Dawson... that I said I'll be back.  
  
  
  
(Pacey leaves her room)  
  
  
  
(Rachael and her mother sitting at the kitchen table talking. The phone rings.)  
  
Rachael: I got it.  
  
(She picks up the telephone)  
  
Rachael: Hello?  
  
Jen: Hi.. Jo?  
  
Rachael: No.. this is Rachael.  
  
Jen: Oh sorry, is Dawson home?  
  
Rachael: Yeah, but he's still sleeping.  
  
Jen: I figured he would be. Could you tell him Jen called?  
  
Rachael: Yep.  
  
Jen: Thanks! Bye!  
  
(Rachael hangs up the phone)  
  
Dawson's Room.  
  
Joey: Dawson! Get up, I can't sleep any longer.  
  
Dawson: mmmm. Fine. What time is it anyway?  
  
Joey: Nine.  
  
Dawson: Where's Pacey and Rach?  
  
Joey: I don't know. I gotta go though Dawson, Bes is going to throw a fit soon.  
  
Dawson: Call me.  
  
Joey: I will.  
  
(She climbs out the window, letting light into the room, and making Dawson temporarily blind. Dawson soon makes his way down stairs and finds his father sitting at the table.  
  
commercial break ----------POPCORN!!!!------- subliminal message  
  
Mr. Leery: Hey, you wanna catch the football game tonight?  
  
Dawson: I don't know.. Sure I guess. Who called this morning?  
  
Mr. Leery: Your sister answered it.  
  
Dawson: Oh. In our house for less than a day, and she already thinks she owns the place.  
  
Mr. Leery: Dawson..  
  
(He walks up to Rachael's room)  
  
Dawson: Who called?  
  
Rachael: Jen. Pacey said he'd talk to you later. Are you going to the game with dad?  
  
Dawson: Yeah. Why?  
  
Rachael: If you're gone, that's leaves me.. mom to talk to.  
  
Dawson: There is Pacey, and Joey, and this girl Abby, but I don't recommend talking to her.  
  
Rachael: As for Joey, I got the feeling she doesn't like me anymore.. and Pacey, well.. I thought Pacey would be interested in m... well, he doesn't seem like wants to be friends. I can just hang around here.  
  
Dawson: Joey likes you! and.. Pacey likes you.. well, let's just say he's interested in being more than a friend.  
  
Rachael: Well, I guess I could go down to the creek then...  
  
Dawson: Yeah.. you get dressed, and get make up on. Then, we'll go for a movie.  
  
Rachael: Really? You wanna be seen with me, in public? Wow! You've changed.  
  
Dawson: Who said that? I told you to put make up on, didn't I?  
  
(He laughs and walks out of her room.)  
  
Potter's House.  
  
Joey: Bessie! I'm home! Bodie! Bessie! Hellllllllooooooo?  
  
Bessie: Shh! You'll wake everyone. I was just fixing dinner, it's stew. Have fun last night?  
  
Joey: Yeah, we watched Little Man Tate, and a little bit of ET. Rachael came home yesterday for a visit.  
  
Bessie: Oh? How is she?  
  
Joey: Fine, but she's not the same Little Rachael.  
  
Bessie: What do you mean?  
  
Joey: Well! She's gorgeous for one!.. and she's not the little girl that used to tag along everywhere, that we would try to get lost.  
  
Bessie: Of course not! How is school going?  
  
Joey: Well, she's not a snob, if that's what you're asking.  
  
(Bodie -Bessie's live in boyfriend, father of her child- walks out just as the phone rings.)  
  
Bodie: Hey Kiddo.  
  
(Joey picks up the phone)  
  
Joey: Hello?  
  
Jen: Jo, hey, it's Jen.  
  
Joey: Hi, how are you?  
  
Jen: I'm fine. How about you? Are you and Dawson still a thang?  
  
Joey: Not as much as we used to be. His sister came to visit.  
  
Jen: I know, I talked to her on the phone this morning. How old is she?  
  
Joey: I think like 16.. maybe 17. Pacey seems to enjoy her being back.  
  
Jen: Pacey.. are they.. dating?  
  
Joey: Not officially. You're not having regrets on leaving are you?  
  
Jen: In a way, I don't know. I miss you guys.. hold on okay. *pause* Jo? I'll call you later, okay, mom is ragging on me to get off.  
  
Joey: Your mom?  
  
Jen: Long story! I'll talk to you later.  
  
Joey: Okay! Bye.  
  
Jen: Bye.  
  
(Joey hangs up the phone)  
  
Bessie: Who was that?  
  
Joey: Jen. She misses us. Sounds like she may be coming back.  
  
Bessie: Just for the summer? Or.. fully coming back?  
  
Joey: I don't know.. but I don't think she should. Pacey is just getting his life on track, and getting over her and Andie.. He really likes Rachael.  
  
Bessie: Rachael? What's she think of him?  
  
Joey: I don't know.. I'm going to find out though.  
  
(Joey picks up the phone again, and dials a number)  
  
Dawson: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey Dawson, is Rach around?  
  
Dawson: Yeah.. hold on.  
  
*pause*  
  
Rachael: Hello?  
  
Joey: Rachael? Hey.. it's Joey. Listen, do you want to do something today?  
  
Rachael: Did Dawson set you up to this?  
  
Joey: No? Isn't Dawson going to the game? I just wanted to hang out.. you know, do girl stuff.  
  
Rachael: Oh well.. what'd you have in mind?  
  
Joey: I don't know, the mall, whatever you want. Keep in mind, Pacey's coming too, we can't leave him out.  
  
Rachael: Yeah.. meet you at the creek?  
  
Joey: 10 minutes! I'll call Pacey.  
  
Commercial break ---PLEASE VISIT THE SNACK STAND--- subliminal message  
  
Leery's House.  
  
(Rachael hangs up the phone, and rushes down stairs.)  
  
Rachael: Dawson? Can I break our date? Joey wants to do something.  
  
Dawson: Yeah. See you later.  
  
(She leaves the house with out another word.)  
  
Potter's House.  
  
Joey: Pacey, I'll meet you at the creek. Bye!  
  
Pacey: Bye.  
  
(Joey hangs up the phone.)  
  
Joey: Perfectly set up Bes!  
  
Creek.  
  
(Pacey sees Rachael sitting down on the dock, he walks up and sits next to her.)  
  
Pacey: Hey doll.  
  
Rachael: Hey Pacey... can we talk?  
  
Pacey: Sure. About what?  
  
Rachael: About what's about to happen.  
  
Pacey: What's about to happen?  
  
Rachael: This.  
  
(She kisses him softly)  
  
Pacey: Well, we could talk.. or we could see what else happens.  
  
(They kiss again, this time, more passionatly. Rachael pulls away.)  
  
Rachael: Okay, let's stop here Pacey and think about what we're doing.  
  
Pacey: What's there to think about, I like you... and you obviously like me, or you wouldn't have kissed me.  
  
Rachael: It's not that, it's Dawson.. what's he going to think. I mean, after all I am his little sister.  
  
Pacey: No worries. I've already talked to him about this.. whole situation.  
  
Rachael: And?  
  
(Joey walks up behind them)  
  
Joey: Kodak moment?  
  
Rachael: Hey Joey, where are we going to go?  
  
Pacey: You're coming too?  
  
Rachael: Yes..  
  
Joey: I'm evil, yes, I know. I figured we'd go out for ice cream.  
  
Ice Cream Shop.  
  
(Abby Morgan - A really bitchy girl from their highschool- walks up to them)  
  
Abby: Joey, Pacey aren't you going to introduce me to your new little friend.  
  
Rachael: I'm Rachael.. Dawson's sister.  
  
Abby: Oh. Well, then since you're new here, do you want someone with class to show you around?  
  
Rachael: I know my way around, thanks.  
  
Abby: I never knew Dawson had a sister, with great fashion, and looks.  
  
Rachael: I guess you do now though, huh?  
  
Abby: I guess so. I should go.. I'll catch up with you guys later.  
  
(Abby walks away)  
  
Joey: Abby Morgan was just.. nice?  
  
Pacey: Things change?  
  
Joey: Not in Capeside.  
  
Park.  
  
(Pacey and Joey are walking around.)  
  
Pacey: Rach.. we have to talk.  
  
Rachael: Okay, shoot.  
  
Pacey: I can't help but think of you as Dawson's little sister, and it some what scares me. I mean, we used to purposely go through woods to get you lost, and now I don't want you to be lost, anywhere but in my arms.. I don't know though, I'm so confused.  
  
Rachael: What are you saying?  
  
Pacey: I think it's best if we try the friend thing.. before rushing into something so complex.  
  
Rachael: Oh.. well then.  
  
Pacey: I'm just saying, we should get to know each other.. before we get into something we don't want.  
  
Rachael: We don't want? I don't know about you, but this is something I wanted, and I thought you wanted it too, otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me down at the creek. I guess like you said, things change.  
  
(She gets up and walks away.)  
  
Pacey: *whispered* Not in capeside...  
  
commercial break  
  
Leery's House.  
  
Dawson: What happened?  
  
Rachael: He said he didn't want to rush into something so complex, that we both didn't want. I told him I wanted it. Uh. Dawson, is it okay if I hate guys? I just came back yesterday, and I'm already dumped!  
  
Dawson: It'll be better, I promise.  
  
Rachael: I'm sick of being the tag-a-long.  
  
Dawson: Then, make yourself part of the group. Get aqquainted with all of CapeSide High.  
  
Rachael: Who else is there?  
  
Dawson: Well, Abby Morgan, Ty, Jack McPhie, Andie McPhie, Jen might be coming back, and there is a bunch of other people.  
  
Rachael: I talked to Abby today, she was nice to me. And, I thought Andie and Jack moved or something?  
  
Dawson: Andie moved with her dad, Jack still lives here.  
  
Rachael: What if Jen comes back?  
  
Dawson: You can be friends with her.  
  
Rachael: No, I mean will her and Pacey get back together?  
  
(sounds of the ladder hitting the house pour in the window.)  
  
Dawson: That's Pacey.  
  
Rachael: I'll talk to you later then.  
  
Dawson: Take a walk.. it'll do you some good. Oh! and, Jack would be a good friend! He's gay!  
  
Rachael: I'm not even going to ask.  
  
(She walks out of the room, as Pacey climbs in.)  
  
Dawson: Rach! Tell Mom and Dad I'm going out!  
  
Leery's LivingRoom.  
  
(Rachael is sitting on the couch curled up next to her mother. The doorbell rings)  
  
Rachael: I'll get it.  
  
(she ge ts up and walks to the door.. a rather handom guy is standing in the doorway.)  
  
Rachael: Hi...  
  
Ty: Hi.. you must be Rachael. I'm Ty. Is Dawson around?  
  
Rachael: He just left with Pacey.  
  
Ty: You and Pacey an item?  
  
Rachael: Not really. Why?  
  
Ty: Just wondering. I like to get to know the new people.  
  
(Rachael comes out of the house and shuts the door behind her.)  
  
Rachael: I'm not really new.  
  
Ty: Oh?  
  
Rachael: No, I lived her most of my life, until my parents shipped me off to a prep school.  
  
Ty: Those are fun.  
  
Rachael:Tons.  
  
Ty: That's where I came from. I transferred from Eden a few years back. Sorry.. Eden is over on the We..  
  
Rachael: I know where Eden is. That's where I go.  
  
Ty: Where you go? Or where you went.  
  
Rachael: Go. I'm only going to be here for the summer.  
  
Ty: Oh. I guess it's a pretty cool school, if you like that kind of stuff.  
  
Rachael: I guess. If I had my choice, I'd be here is CapeSide High.  
  
Ty: Come on! Eden Hall isn't that bad!  
  
Rachael: Is too!  
  
Ty: Is Eddins still there?  
  
Rachael: Peter Eddins? You know him?  
  
Ty: Hah! He still is! He was there when I was there.  
  
Rachael: Really?  
  
Ty: Yeah, he's gotta be in his early twenties now!  
  
Rachael: Doesn't look like it.  
  
Ty: How about Father Caleb?  
  
Rachael: yep! We're not allowed to call him that though, he prefers to be call Mr. Caleb, or Sir.  
  
Ty: Dropping the father.  
  
Rachael: So, how'd you know my name?  
  
Ty: Dawson has told me about you.  
  
Rachael: I'm glad you didn't know me before.  
  
Ty: why's that?  
  
Rachael: Because we wouldn't be talking like this is you did.  
  
Ty: Oh. Well, hey, my parents are going to begin to worry, I should get home. Tell Dawson I stopped by?  
  
Rachael: Sure. It was nice talking to you.  
  
(She walks inside.)  
  
commercial break  
  
Potter's House.  
  
Bessie: Joey! I need helllpp!  
  
(Joey walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Joey: With what?  
  
Bessie: We gotta open today!  
  
Joey: Why can't Bodie help?  
  
Bessie: I can't find him.  
  
Joey:*mumbling* ran off again?  
  
Bessie: What?  
  
Joey: Nothing. I'll call Rachael.  
  
Leery's House.  
  
(Rachael is walking into the kitchen towards her mother)  
  
Rachael: Mom, I'm going to go help Joey and Bessie.  
  
Mrs. Leery: Okay. Dawson already leave?  
  
Rachael: To go where?  
  
Mrs. Leery: He's going too, isn't he?  
  
Rachael: Probably.  
  
(She walks out of the house and towards Joey and Bessie's resteraunt. Joey is waiting for her.)  
  
Joey: Thank you so much!  
  
Rachael: You're welcome.  
  
Joey: You gotta waitress, is that okay?  
  
Rachael: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Cool, Bessie will give you a smock. Not attractive, but hey.  
  
Rachael: Okay.  
  
(She walks towards Bessie)  
  
Bessie: Rachael! I haven't seen you in ages! Look at you!  
  
Joey: Just give her what she needs Bes!  
  
Rachael: Hey Bessie.  
  
(Rachael walks up to her first table, Ty and Abby Morgan.)  
  
Abby: Hey again. This is Ty.  
  
Ty: We've met.  
  
Abby: You have?  
  
Rachael: Yeah, a few nights ago.  
  
Abby: Oh. Well, we're going to be having two more people join us shortly.  
  
Rachael: Oh? So, I take it you'll order than?  
  
Abby: Yep! Why don't you sit and chat for a bit though, until they arrive?  
  
Rachael: I shouldn't, I told Joey I'd help out.  
  
Abby: She's still at it? Poor ole Joey, always looking for help.  
  
Ty: Abby.. quit.  
  
(Rachael walks away)  
  
Abby: I'm sorry.. I was just making conversation.  
  
Ty: I'm going to take off.. Chris and Jen are here anyway.  
  
Abby: Don't go Ty.  
  
Ty: See ya Abby, hey Chris, Jen, always a pleasure. Welcome back.  
  
(He hugs her, then walks towards Rachael)  
  
Rachael: Ready to order?  
  
Ty: They probably are. I'm going to take off though.. I just wanted to tell you. Are you doing anything later?  
  
Rachael: Not that I know of.  
  
Ty: Do you wanna catch a movie or something?  
  
Rachael: I'd like that.  
  
Ty: Then I'll pick you up around 7 tonight?  
  
Rachael: Yeah.  
  
(He smiles then walks away. Rachael walks to Abby's table.)  
  
Rachael: Ready?  
  
Abby: I'm sorry Rachael.  
  
Rachael If you're apologizing for what you said, don't apologize to me, go to Joey.  
  
Abby: I will. By the way, this is Chris, and Jen. Jen just came back from New York.  
  
Rachael: Neat.  
  
Abby: You'll be going to school with Chris, and maybe Jen.  
  
Rachael: Not really.  
  
Abby: Oh?  
  
Rachael: I'm going back to California at the end of summer.  
  
Abby: You can't!  
  
Jen: You and Pacey together?  
  
Abby: No, her and Ty are.  
  
Rachael: I'm not with either, I thought you were with Ty?  
  
Abby: No! I'm with Chris in an odd sort of way.  
  
Chris: We're best friends.  
  
Jen: So, you're not with Pacey?  
  
Abby: What do you care? You left him for Butch, or whatever his name was, is.  
  
Jen: Chuck.  
  
Rachael: Look, we're busy, so can I just get your orders, and come back later to chat?  
  
Abby: Fries, and a diet coke.  
  
Jen: Same.  
  
Chris: Double Cheese Happy, and a coke.  
  
Rachael: I'll be out with those, in a few minutes.  
  
(She walks away.)  
  
commercial break ---subliminal message start. Go buy coke products. subliminal message end---  
  
Park.  
  
Ty: You look good.  
  
Rachael: You've said that!  
  
Ty: You really do.  
  
Rachael: Thanks.  
  
(Pacey walks up)  
  
Pacey: Rachael...  
  
Rachael: Jen's back in town..  
  
Pacey: I don't want Jen, I want you..  
  
Rachael: You missed your chance. I'm with Ty now. Come on, let's go Ty.  
  
Pacey: Rachael.. wait.  
  
Ty: Give her time man.  
  
(Ty and Rachael walk away)  
  
Rachael: Sorry..  
  
Ty: About?  
  
Rachael: The "I'm with Ty" thing.  
  
Ty: You weren't serious?  
  
Rachael: I'm not sure.  
  
Ty: Oh..  
  
Rachael: Can I get a raincheck on that movie?  
  
Ty: Sure, I'll walk you home.  
  
Leery's House.  
  
(Dawson is sitting on Rachael's bed with her)  
  
Dawson: You like Ty?  
  
Rachael: I think!  
  
Dawson: What about Pacey?  
  
Rachael: What about him?  
  
Dawson: Is it to make him jealous?  
  
Rachael: Why would I do that, and why would I use Ty?  
  
Dawson: Must you answer a question, with a question?  
  
Rachael: Must you ask so many questions?  
  
Dawson: Jack said you guys talked yesterday.  
  
Rachael: I guess. He seems kind of nice.  
  
Dawson: He's gay.  
  
Rachael: So?!  
  
Dawson: He stole Joey from me!  
  
Rachael: Are you losing your touch big brother?  
  
Dawson: No!  
  
Rachael: It's going to suck Dawson.  
  
Dawson: What is?  
  
Rachael: The end of summer.  
  
Dawson: I know.  
  
Rachael: The end of all these brother sister moments, the end of CapeSide for me.  
  
Dawson: The end?  
  
Rachael: Dad doesn't want me to come back.  
  
Dawson: Why?  
  
Rachael: I'm not entirely sure. Do you know why I'm at Eden?  
  
Dawson: Why?  
  
Rachael: Dad pushed me to go, he's says he's proud of me, but Dawson, do you ever know when someone is lying?  
  
Dawson: Yeah.  
  
Rachael: Dad's ashamed of me.  
  
Dawson: He is not!  
  
Rachael: Dawson, I was pregnant this year, I had an abortion. Mom wanted me here, so I could have comfort.  
  
Dawson: You're not joking, are you?  
  
(He shifts)  
  
Rachael: No. I was supposed to have a little baby girl. Candice Elizabeth Leery.  
  
Dawson: Pretty name.  
  
Rachael: Mom helped me.  
  
Dawson: You're so young though.  
  
Rachael: I'm almost 18 Dawson.  
  
Dawson: That's young!  
  
Rachael: I guess.  
  
Dawson: You're not really my little sister anymore.. are you?  
  
Rachael: I haven't been for a long time Dawson.  
  
Commercial break SM ----PEPSI IS THE BESSSSSTT---- SM  
  
(Rachael wakes with roses on the pillow next to her.)  
  
Dawson: Morning Sunshine.  
  
Rachael: What are these for?  
  
Dawson: I'm making your summer the best one you have!  
  
Rachael: Thanks bear.  
  
Dawson: Welcome Zell. And, don't you dare tell anyone that name!  
  
Rachael: I won't, if you won't.  
  
Dawson: Deal. Well?  
  
Rachael: Huh?  
  
Dawson: What are you waiting for?  
  
Rachael: Hmm?  
  
Dawson: Get ready!  
  
Rachael: For what?  
  
Dawson: We're going on a picinic with our friends.  
  
Rachael: Uh.. Pacey isn't going to be there is he?  
  
Dawson: Lucky you, his father and him are going fishing.  
  
Rachael: Dawson... I-I  
  
Dawson: Get ready!  
  
Rachael: Then get out!  
  
(Dawson leaves her room and walks down the stairs, soon Rachael walks down, dressed and glamed.)  
  
Mrs. Leery: What time will you guys be back?  
  
Dawson: Couple hours, maybe more?  
  
Mr. Leery: We're having company this afternoon, you best be back.  
  
Dawson: Who?  
  
Mr. Leery: Mr. Caleb from your sister's school.  
  
Dawson: Oh?  
  
Mrs. Leery: We have to get Rachael's next year set up.  
  
Rachael: Why can't I stay here in CapeSide, and go to school with Dawson.  
  
Mrs. Leery: If it were up to me honey..  
  
Mr. Leery: Rachael, you know why.  
  
Rachael: I do, but Dawson doesn't. Let us let him in on the secret.  
  
Mr. Leery: Rachael.  
  
Dawson: Come on Rachael.  
  
Mr. Leery: You stay here young lady.  
  
(Dawson pulls Rachael out of the house)  
  
Rachael: Maybe I should..  
  
Dawson: Nope. Remember best summer ever.  
  
Rachael: I don't know how good of a mood I'll be in now..  
  
Dawson: Guess who I talked to this morning?  
  
Rachael: Who?  
  
Dawson: Guess!  
  
Rachael: Joey?  
  
Dawson: Other than her!  
  
Rachael: Who?  
  
Dawson: Ty!  
  
Rachael: Oh.  
  
Dawson: I thought you would be happy.  
  
Rachael: I am Dawson.. it's just, I don't know. I guess I still have feelings for Pacey, and Jack. I know I know he's gay! And, well, I like Ty too. A bunch! I just don't want those feelings to all mix and get me messed up.  
  
Dawson: Well, put on a happy face for now, don't make any decisions yet. You have the rest of your life ahead of you to make decisions.  
  
Rachael: True.  
  
Dawson: He is gay though.  
  
Rachael: Dawson!  
  
Dawson: What!?  
  
Joey and Bessie's resteraunt.  
  
-Party after the picinic-  
  
Rachael: Thanks you guys.  
  
Joey: Your welcome!  
  
Jen: Yeah, we were happy to do it.  
  
Dawson: You guys were.  
  
Joey: Dawson!  
  
Rachael: Dawson Leery if you don't be nice to me, everyone will find out what I said this morning.  
  
Dawson: I'm joking!  
  
(Pacey walks up)  
  
Pacey: Sorry I'm late.. we just got back.  
  
Jen: Hey Pacey.  
  
Abby: *mumbles* Crash and burn.  
  
(Rachael hurries and sits by Ty.)  
  
commercial break  
  
The Docks.  
  
(Dawson and Rachael are sitting alone, at night, on the docks.)  
  
Rachael: I guess summer had it's peaks.  
  
Dawson: Yeah, Jen and Pacey got back together.  
  
Rachael: I'm happy about that.  
  
Dawson: Dad left.  
  
Rachael: I got to stay.  
  
Dawson: I got one more new best friend.  
  
Rachael: And, I Queen of Evil did too.  
  
Dawson: And, you got Jack.  
  
Rachael: He's not gay!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I know, a little(come on go easy on me!) lame, but keep in mind, it was written a few years back. I've matured! Thanks for reading this.  
  
Beth Hughes 


End file.
